Heath
|name = Heath|kanji = ヒース|romanji = Hīsu|birthdate = December 9th, X773|age = 19|gender = Male|height = 5'11|weight = 73kg|eyes = Yellow|hair = Blonde|occupation = Mage|status = Alive|relatives = Greer (brother)|magic = Stone Devil Slayer Magic Exorcist Eye|affiliation = Koma Inu|team = Belua Venatores|partner = Judah Iscariot Moss}}Heath '(ヒース ''Hīsu) is a dark mage hunter and a user of Stone Devil Slayer Magic, he earned this magic via a transfer from a former user. He spends most of his time trying to fill the void left by his now estranged older brother who left him alone. He is the first member of the Koma Inu team: Belua Venatores, and acts as their de facto leader. Appearance Heath looks similar to his older brother: Greer in that his hair is almost the exact same blonde and his facial features are narrow. But, unlike Greer, Heath's hair is styled into a wild mess that hangs a little past his ears. His eyes are a unique golden-amber that are usually behind a pair of reading glasses. Furthermore, Heath's facial features are sharp, narrow even, and his skin is a pale white. He seems to take these traits after his brother, and presumably his parents as well. Due to the work he does Heath's figure is quite muscular, but it is usually well hidden behind his loose-fitting clothes. Additionally, whenever his eye magic is activated, Heath's eyes turn dark, almost black, with two crimson dots acting as irises. is in use.]] Heath wears a grey sweater that has a distinct pattern down the chest and abdomen, the pattern resembles two beige-colored lines running down each side, each with a downward facing triangle along them. In between the two lines are a crisscross of of black lines, set over a deeper grey. The rest of his outfit is quite standard and nondescript, with a pair of jeans and a pair of brown, ankle-high boots. Personality Heath was alienated from other people when his brother left him alone, so he isn't good with people. He's abrasive and volatile and doesn't like being questioned about his actions so people rarely talk to him. He usually secludes himself when in public areas and brushes off any attempts at conversation. He treats his occasional partners and comrades with a type of superior disdain, as if he consider them incompetent and useless, he usually will micromanage any tasks he assigns to others so he doesn't get a lot of good reputation among people. But, despite being both infuriating and dangerously stubborn, Heath does generally care for those around him, and he takes careful measures to ensure their safety. If they are hurt during a mission, Heath will usually berate them for their so-called "stupidity" but works to heal them quickly. This all-or-nothing attitude is what keeps him from being flat out abandoned by his colleagues, and usually helps him have atleast one or two friends at a time. Heath is a hard worker, but quite stubborn and won't give up on a task if he has any choice. History Early Life Born on a coastal fishing village, Heath grew up with his two parents and older brother: Greer. He actually planned on taking over his father's fishery business along with his brother before tragedy struck. One night, a newly-formed dark guild known as Mist Choker ''set out to make a name for themselves, they set their sights on the largely isolated and tiny fishing village. It was a wholesale slaughter, there wasn't a chance in hell that the ordinary villagers could fight mages, amateur as they might be. Over 85% was wiped out before salvation came in the form of a wandering mage who led the survivors to another, much larger village. The mage attempted to track down the escaping murderers but to no avail, it seems that one of the mages could hide their tracks and they slipped away. Transported along with the other surviving young adults and children to a childcare center where his brother left him alone to track down the guild. Greer was the only remaining family left for Heath, and when he abandoned him it felt like he didn't matter enough to anyone. He began to distance himself from the others, and lashed out at anyone who got close, sometimes physically. He was soon after kicked out for his attitude and fighting so he took to drifting, picking up odd jobs here and there. After awhile he soon found himself under the apprenticeship of an old Devil Slayer who promised to teach him Stone Devil Slayer Magic in return for menial labor. Facing Your Demons After several years of manual labor and poor living conditions, Heath finally got his prize in the form of a magic transfer that granted him his magic. Thus Heath, now a legacy, set off to pick up work, and show his traitorous older brother that he didn't need him anymore. The last thought he had of his brother was that he was going to murder him if he ever crossed paths again, without exception. But, before he left, Heath's mentor offered him the few pages he had saved from the Book of Zeref which allowed Heath to tap into the powers of Devil Synchronization. Although he was ability to learn the dangerous ability, Heath was never able to tap into it, and thus considered it a failure. Heath traveled the world, looking for demons to slay and jobs to make money. He was running out of money when he stumbled upon rumors of a shadowy demon country known as Occultus, deciding that he couldn't pass up the opportunity to be praised as a hero; Heath ventured onward to find the so-called demon country. He had very little luck in what he found, any books, tomes, scrolls, or journals he found that might have a lead turned up nothing but disappointing conjectures. The search was turning infuriating before Heath stumbled upon the mother load of all leads, a demon known as Crom Cruach (who was rumored to be affiliated with Occultus) was sighted a mere 50 miles outside of the town he was in. The Fight He tracked the large demon down into a clearing within bowels of an old forest, Crom was inherently hesitant to battle the young Devil Slayer, as doing so could land him in a world of trouble. It wasn't until Heath made the first move, attempting to petrify him, that Crom was given no alternative and engaged him. The demons that Heath had battled before didn't compare to the creature standing before him now. If it wasn't for his ability to change his flesh into rock Heath would have been overrun by Crom's bugs within seconds. Every time Heath moved into strike, Crom would counter with another swarm, or by dispersing into a cloud of the insects thus nullifying his attack. The fight moved on at an agonizingly slow pace, but with Heath still losing ground, and when Heath was at the brink of death something instead him..clicked... He didn't feel tired, or sore, or slow anymore, in fact, he didn't feel much of anything except for a deep, livid rage. Unknowingly, Heath had in fact tapped into his Devil Synchronization and had dipped into a 50% demonic boost, the sudden influx of etherious magic near broke him, but his spirit held strong. The tide of the battle turned with Crom being near fatally wounded near his abdomen, Heath, still enraged, attempted to kill him by destroying the whole forest using the spell: ''Stone Devil's Erupting Roar. However, the intense strain placed upon him from the sync caused the spell to fizzle, and he passed out. Heath awoke sometime later with barely enough energy to crawl back to the village, there he rested for several weeks before being able to leave. Aftermath Since then, there has been no sign of any of the etherious brought on by the Devil Synchronization, and Heath has not been able to use it since. Confused and alone, Heath wandered to Onibus Town and found himself at the steps of the Koma Inu guild. After days of loitering around the guild's grounds, he was invited inside and joined, but not without putting on a superior attitude. Of course, due to his abrasive personality, Heath was distanced from the rest of the guild except for two other mages: Judah Iscariot (who was too shy to make friend with anyone else) and Moss (who was too dense to be insulted by any of Heath's comments) who formed their own team: Belua Venatores ''or "Monster Hunters". Magic and Abilities 'Stone Devil Slayer Magic '(ストーンデビルスレイヤーマジック ''Sutōndebirusureiyāmajikku): is a form of Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and a Devil Slayer Magic that involves the use of the element of stone. Not only can the user harness the power of stone, but also the earth and ground as well. This magic can be used to slay devils, although unlike most other Devil Slaying magics, this type can petrify the target completely turning them to stone. And, like all other slayer magics, Heath can eat stone, rock, and earth to regain lost stamina and magic energy to keep him going. * 'Stone Devil's Rage '(ストーン悪魔の怒り Sutōn akuma no ikari): Heath concentrates a large amount of magical energy into his mouth before releasing it. This spell takes the form as a concentrated beam of dust, rubble, and other hard debris to cause massive blunt damage to the victim. The blast can cover a wide area, or it can be focused into an almost pinpoint shot to punch through opponents. * 'Stone Devil's Rubble Tomb '(ストーン悪魔の瓦礫の墓 Sutōn akuma no gareki no haka): Heath generates multiple boulders of varying size that he throws towards the opponent. These boulders then swarm the enemy completely encasing them in solid rock so they are immobilized. Heath then extends his arm towards the pile of rock before making a crush gesture with hand that puts pressure on them, this pressure is extreme enough that the rocks can be turned to dust. * 'Stone Devil's Erupting Roar '(ストーン悪魔の噴出咆哮 Sutōn akuma no funshutsu hōkō): Heath pours inhuman amounts of magical energy into the earth underneath and surrounding him. He then releases the built-up energy in a catastrophic eruption that wipes out nearby enemies. Heath can turn entire villages into sinkholes with this spell as the following shockwave can level buildings for miles. * 'Stone Devil's Running Punch '(ストーン悪魔の実行パンチ Sutōn akuma no jikkō panchi): Heath morphs his arm into solid stone before aiming it at an opponent. He then extends the reach of the stone so that it resembles a moving column of rock that smashes into an opponent. This spell is similar to Iron Dragon Slayer Magic in that it is not just the element gathered into the fist, but rather an extension of the user's body. * 'Stone Devil's Petrification '(ストーン悪魔の石化 Sutōn akuma no sekka): One of the most unique elements to this magic, Stone Devil's Petrification ''has the ability to turn anyone who falls into a user's trap to stone. This is similar to how Ice Devil Slayer Magic can freeze enemies solid. The only difference is that the petrification must be done either by a victim stepping within a certain radius of the user, the user touching the victim,or by looking the user in the eyes. * [[Devil Synchronization|'Devil Synchronization]]' '(悪鬼同期, Akki Dōki): Heath was able to temporarily tap into his Devil Sync and boost to a potent 50%. And although the process nearly killed him, Heath was able to defeat one of the Demon Generals of Occultus: Crom Cruach. Exorcist Eye (エクソシストアイ Ekusoshisutoai) is a subspecies of Eye Magic that is used by Devil Slayers to combat demons. This particular subspecies can only be obtained via a random mutation that is triggered during the magical processes of becoming a Devil Slayer. ''' Exorcist Eye's '''true power lies in its ability to sense demons from miles away, not only that, but, it can also scrutinize the demon's fighting style to try to find any weaknesses or flaws that can be exploited. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to his magic, Heath's strength is way above regular human and above most other mages being able to break through walls. Heath can kill dark mages with single blows, crushing their bones to powder without little effort. Not only that, but Heath is trained in multiple martial art styles that he uses against his opponents giving him an edge in battle. '''Changed Physiology: '''As a Devil Slayer, Heath has the ability to change his body into his respective element, in this case stone. Heath can absorb the rock and stone from the ground into his body creating a dense shield that little can pierce. Not only can this be used for defense, but Heath can also turn the stone coating his body into makeshift weapons like blades, hammers, and crude projectiles. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''As stated above, this change is physiology grants Heath superhuman durability with the stone he uses being able to deflect magical attacks and survive explosions. Also, if the stone begins to chip or crack he can repair it by absorbing more of the ground beneath him. Category:Alvedrez Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Devil Slayer Category:Devil Slayers Category:Stone Devil Slayer Magic Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blonde Hair Category:Exorcist Mage